Need for speed
by Justme210
Summary: It says that the past can destroy the bonds between people, but will it be the one what can repair them? Can the feelings to overcome the mistakes?
1. Chapter 1

**Need for speed**

It was past 10 o'clock when a beauty amber haired girl was running to catch the train for Karakura. She was late, because she had still some issues with her moving, but she was hoping to catch it.

When she finally got in front of the train, the doors were slowly closing. An orange haired man kept one open, making her 2 km running to not be in vain.

"Arigato." She thanked him, after she managed to slow a little bit her breath.

"No problem. I'd never seen a girl run so fast before. Are you training for a marathon?" The girl cheeks grow red at his statement.

"No, no, no. I was just running late for my first day at Karakura's College." She explains while she was looking on a window near her, the landscape was so beautiful.

"It seems that we are going to the same place. Isn't it a little late to transfer in the second semester?" The man asked moving next to her, for him she was more interesting than any landscape.

"Hehehe… You are right. Studying in Karakura was my life dream, but I needed to postpone it." After a little moment of silence, she started to speak again. "I'm Inoue Orihime. Let's study hard this year !" After she said that she looked at him for the first time, she could feel her body temperature grow seeing how handsome he was. The man grins like he could read her.

"My name is Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo. It's very nice to meet you, Inoue." Something in the way he said her name made her heart to skip a beat. The distance between them became nonexistent when the train broke all of suddenly, making her body to fell on his. "Tsh… And this is the reason why I prefer driving." Ichigo murmurs while Orihime distanced from him again.

"Are you driving?" The beauty asks surprised to hear that he's older than her.

"Yeah. A dumbass hit my car in front of the College the other day so I needed something to travel with till my car will be repaired. Isn't a burden to travel so much with the train every day?" Ichigo asked her worried thinking that it's dangerous for a beauty girl to travel without someone around.

"I'm moving Karakura starting today so I'm really back to return to my native city." She said before the doors of the train opened. "I need to leave now. Have a good day, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo looked at her perplex, without to say a thing. She's a pretty energetic girl, even for him. But something was strange about her, those gray eyes seemed very familiar with him, and her family name… It's probably a coincidence or at least that is what he decided to believe. Now he needs to focus on College, he still has a full day.

"Wow… I can't believe we have such a beauty as a classmate." A red haired girl said excited.

"Chizuru, you need to stop being so excited around her. You are scaring her. See?" A tall girl called Oma tried to calm down the redhead down.

"Hehe… It's ok, Oma-chan. I'm really glad that I received such a warm welcome. I'm really happy to be able to spend my time with all of you." Orihime says as all the class was gathered around her, she was like the center of it.

 _"_ _I can't believe that you are not on my side in this, Ishida."_

 _"_ _I can't agree with something so absurdly like that."_

Orihime recognize instantly one of the voices.

"I will be right back." She said to her classmates before she ran on the hallway. There she saw him with an unknown man right before he could exit the building. "Kurosaki-kun!" She called making all the nearby people to look shocked in her direction.

"Inoue ?" Ichigo says her name, more likely he didn't believe that they had met again so soon.

"I'm sorry that I ran of you this morning, but I wanted to proper thank you for your help." She gave him a mug with a red mustang on it. Inside of the mug he could see a hidden message **_''Strive for the best"_**. Her gesture stole a small from his lips.

"Thank you, Inoue." The sweet moment between them was interrupted by the other man what started to cough. "Did you catch a cold?" The orange man asked without to try to hide the fact that he was annoyed.

"I can't believe that you are so incautious to have a relationship with your student!" Orihime looks dizzy at their exchange of words. As far as she knows Ichigo is older than her, but in the same time he was wearing a student uniform. She can't understand why the black haired man will claim that he is one.

"Tsh… Calm down, Ishida. She doesn't know that I'm a teacher. She had just transferred this College and it happened to meet on the way. It's no reason to make a scandal. You should know that I'm not interested in my students." His words managed to calm down Ishida, but in the same time to make Orihime's heart to ache a little bit. "Thank you very much for your present, Inoue. If you want to talk with me or something like this you should do it after the classes. I don't want to make a big fuss."

"I'm really sorry, Kurosaki-sensei." The beauty says lowering her head and running to the bathroom.

"Inoue, wait… Damn, she should be in athletic team." The orange haired man said wanting to follow her, but decided to not considering the circumstances and the fact that he had already lost her in the distance.

"Indeed. Tell me, Kurosaki, doesn't she seem familiar to you?" Ishida asks thinking about her look and about the name Ichigo used to call her.

"Yes, I was thinking about the same thing. Could she be… ?" The orange haired man didn't need to finish the question because Ishida already nodded to him.

"I think the resemblance it's too good to be a coincidence, but I need a little more information before I could pronounce myself." The bell rang after 2 minutes, marking the end of their thoughts.

The next period was unlucky for Orihime the Biology and she needed to face Ichigo in the first raw. The introductions weren't necessary because all the students know now that the two orange haired know each other.

The lesson began faster than she expected, her hand was taking instinctively the notes while she was peeking at the girls next to her. It seems like every girl had a crush on Mr. Kurosaki, even if he was interested in none of them.

"Guys, I understand that you are fascinated by Inoue's beauty, but don't forget that we are in class now." Orihime gasped in surprise hearing that and the other students did the same.

"Kurosaki-sensei called someone on surname." The class except of the beauty said in the same time.

"Tsh… I don't see what's the big deal with this. I'm the teacher here so I'm allowed to call everyone how I like." Ichigo tries to fight back, but he received even a shocked answer from another student.

"But you said that calling students on their given name it's a thing which strengthens the bond between students and teacher." The others nods making Orihime to giggle.

"I see no problem in the way Kurosaki-sensei calls me. It's really nice to see that all of you are so united. It makes me feel even proud that I'm your class mate." Her sweet words make the tensed atmosphere to calm down in a second, till Keigo started to speak.

"Orihime-chan is really a princess." He started to daydream till Chizuru hit him with her book.

"You are not allowed to dream about my princess, after all I'm gonna be the one to marry her." All the class started to laugh.

"I don't understand what is going on, but it's sure that the class it's more lively since you came, Inoue." The grin on his face combined with the soft look from his eyes make her to move her eyes from him.

Kurosaki Ichigo is a very dangerous, good looking man, so she should stay away of him as much as she can. The rest of the periods were safe so she was excited to see her new apartment.

"Orihime, Orihime, just hold on a second." Oma shouts trying hard to catch her.

"Oma, did something happen?" The beauty asked concerned about the health of her new friend, her face was very red and she was breathing hard.

"No, no, I was just wondering if you want to join the Karate's club. Knowing karate can help you dealing with people as dangerous as Keigo or Chizuru, but it seems that you are very good at running too. I had a hard time to catch you." Orihime starts to giggle.

"Keigo and Chizuro didn't seem so dangerous to me. I know nothing about karate so I think I would be a real burden for the team. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be in the team to play karate, you can just be there at the lessons. We got a pretty strict teacher, but I think you can handle her. If you are interested come tomorrow after classes at the room 402. The name of our sensei is Arisawa Tatsuki. I need to go now, I hope to see you tomorrow there. Bye, bye." Oma left before to hear her answer. The beauty was walking slowly on the hallway to the gates thinking about the girl's offer.

It seems to be really fun to be a part of a team again, but she wasn't still fully recovered after her last one. She was forced to leave after she really started to like it.

"Inoue ?" Ichigo's voice resound from her face, it seems that she was at a small distance to bump into a pillar. "Are you fine ? It's not good to daydreaming while walking."

"Uh… I'm fine, totally fine." She moves her palms fast trying to deny, stealing another grin from the handsome man.

"If you are not very busy you can came to me to get my car and then I will drive you home." Her eyes started to shine for a moment, but soon the shine died.

"Thank you for your offer, but I think I can walk home alone. I cause you already so many problems."

"Tsh… If I would consider you a burden I wouldn't invite you in the first place, plus it's not safe to walk in the evening, alone, in a new town." Without to wait for an answer Ichigo took one of her palms in his and started to walk.

"Ku-Kurosaki-sensei, it's not good to be seen walking hand in hand." Orihime protests, the darkness helping her to hide the fact that she's blushing.

"We are not in College anymore so you can call me Ichigo, and I'm not letting go of your hand. You're pretty good at running and daydreaming so I don't want to lose you." His voice was calm, strong, like it was something ordinary for him and her to walk hand in hand, like they were a couple.

"Are you hungry ?" He suddenly asks when he stopped in front of a donuts shop. Orihime wanted to deny, but her stomach didn't ask her, making an audible sound. She hid her face, couldn't to believe that her stomach betrayed her. "Head up. The donuts will not be good if you let them to cool down." Ichigo said handing her a bag with strawberry donuts.

She thanked him, after what they resumed their walk while they were eating.

"Do you like the donuts?" He asks grinning seeing her that she had already finished her first donut with a single bite.

"Yes, the strawberry ones are my favorites. I was going at that shop always with my brother and his best friend, after they were done with their work. The flavor is as good as I can remember." Ichigo stopped in the next second looking deeply in her eyes.

"Could it be… Is it possible that the name of your brother is Sora?" Orihime's eyes grow bigger hearing his name.

"How do you know?" Her heartbeats became stronger and stronger.

"Because I was his best friend." The cold atmosphere became even colder. Orihime could sense a shiver down her back, she had never believe that she and Ichigo will meet again. All of sudden his arms caught her is a sweet embrace. "Welcome home, Inoue."

"I'm home." A few tears formed in the corners of her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

She still couldn't believe that the man who was in the driving seat was none other than her old childhood friend, Kurosaki Ichigo. When she was a little Sora was secretly working like a rally pilot, for underground rallies. It was a dangerous domain of work, but as long as it payed his bills he was eager to try.

There he had known Ichigo, the best rally pilot from Karakura. Sora asked Ichigo to race with him, and after a hot competition, Ichigo won at 1 second difference. After that they became good friends and Ichigo moved in with Sora and Orihime.

Ichigo was like a big brother to her, till she started to grow up and see him like a man. Even if she knew she got no chances with him, Orihime couldn't stop spending time with him, even if that meant going out with him and his girlfriends.

One day she decided to confess her feelings, she wrote even a letter and she was planning to give it to him, when… Sora accident happened right under her eyes. It was with a couple of minutes before they were supposed to go home and they were racing vs Hueco Mundo team, but… Hueco's Mundo player, Aizen Sousuke, used a dirty trick making Sora's car to hit one of the room walls.

After the accident happened Orihime fainted and she lost the letter. After Sora's funeral Ichigo was the one what took take of her, till one day when she said to him that she wants to race too. They had a pretty big fight because Ichigo was against it and she decided to leave at Kisara, her aunt.

There had passed 9 years since that day. Orihime was now 20 years old and Ichigo 29 years. Her thoughts were interrupted by Ichigo's voice.

"We are here. I must to say that I'm surprised. I'd never thought we would end to live in the same building." He says exiting from his car and Orihime followed his example.

"Yes. It seems like it was decided to meet again." She started to walk before he could say a thing. For him it seemed like she was trying to hide something from him, or maybe some thoughts of the past were haunting her.

He had never said to her, but in THAT day he had found her letter. He couldn't break her heart even more after Sora's accident, but he wanted to apologize for the fact that he couldn't support her in her dreams.

In no time they arrived at her apartment. It was a small one, with one bedroom, living room, kitchen and a small kitchen. All of the place was packed with boxes of different sizes. He could sense the smell of memories hidden in them.

"You have a lot of things to unbox. I will help you." He wanted to help her, when her hand suddenly touched his chest.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you, but the true reason why I'm here is for racing." She says without to make eye contact with him. Ichigo wanted to swore, but she pressed a little his chest. "I left this city because I wanted to train. I succeeded to become the best pilot of my city in order to clean my brother's reputation. I met with Urahara-san 2 weeks ago and he said to me that he's wanting to fully pay my college and make me a part of his team so I took it. That's the true reason why I'm here so feel free to yell at me." She withdrew her hand, but he caught her hand in his. Her eyes grow bigger and after that their gazes met.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't support you back then, even if I promised to your brother if something will ever happen to him I will always be by your side and protect you. I couldn't keep my word that time, but since now on, I promise to you that I will. If you have any need you can count on me." The determination from his gaze was making her to trust his each word.

She understands that he's doing this because he had promised so to her brother, but… She would want more of him. Orihime wanted secretly to never meet him again to not fall again from him. It wasn't something bad to like your teacher, but to meet again the first and only man towards what you had romantic feelings and to know that it's never going to work it's really painful.

"Thank you for wanting to support me. It really means much to me. You had helped me very much today and I really do appreciate it. It's already late so you should probably go to sleep. I can handle the unboxing for today." Ichigo could feel that she wanted some space to overthink the things, so…

"Call me if you need something." He told her giving her a piece of the paper with his number on. He had then placed a good night kiss on her forehead like when she was little and he took his leave.

After he was gone Orihime collapsed on the floor. It should be illegal for him to became such and handsome and good hearted man.

"Blue man, if all of this is a game of you, you won. I don't know how to act around him anymore." Then she started to roll on the floor. "I need to focus on unpacking and wasabi ice cream. That should work." Finding again her motivation she started to place her belongings.

"Inoue? Inoue?" She could hear someone calling her name, but she was so sleepy that she couldn't move an inch. The mysterious voice was keep calling her and even tickling her ?

"Hahahaha…" She opened her eyes laughing and she had found Ichigo in front of here waiting with a plate full of pancakes with red bean pasta and honey just for her.

"Tsh… Next time you should better accept my help or at least use the sofa." He tells her putting down the food he had brought for her. After that he went back to his apartment and came with 2 mugs of dark coffee and a plate with scrambled eggs. "Will you have breakfast with me?" He grinned knowing already her answer.

"I can't believe that you still remember how I like the pancakes!" Orihime exclaims happily. She had thought that he had forgotten the most things about her.

"There's no way I can forget how you like them since I was in charge of the breakfast." Orihime giggled remembering how hard it was for Ichigo to cook at the beginning and how Sora skillful taught him everything that he should know.

"I must to recognize that I still sucks at doing coffee so I understand you if you want to throw it on the window." He admits taking a slip of his. Orihime took all her courage and tasted some of the coffee. 3 seconds of silence after she started to cough.

"Told ya." Ichigo sights handing her a glass of water. The expression what she made, made him to remember the first time when he tried to make pizza and he had burned it, but she had still tasted it.

She would always give a try of his food even if he's terrible at the most dishes what implies cooking.

"I must to recognize that this morning made me to remember lots of things from the past." By wrong he forgot about the terrible taste of his coffee and he took a big mouth of coffee making this time for his eyes to get wet. It made Orihime to giggle.

"Let me handle the coffee. I promise that it would be at least drinkable. "

"Please. I didn't drink a home make coffee in a while now." Orihime took the mug in front of him and she started to wash it while the water was boiling. The mug from what he was drinking was none other than the first gift that she had ever even to him. It felt nice that he was still keeping it.

"Sorry that I made you to wait." She said placing his mug in front of him. "I didn't believe that you would still keep it. I mean it's pretty old and it's probably not…"

"I like it. It doesn't matter if it's old or not. I was very happy that you had given it to me. It was the first gift what a person offered to me because she really cared for me so I'm not planning to throw it ever." Some tears fall from her eyes. "Are you fine? Did you put too much wasabi in yours?"

She shook her head while she removed her tears. "No, it's just that I'm really happen that you treasure it. I was always wondered if you had thought about me like the strange girl with what you were forced to live because of Sora."

"Tsh… Don't say stupid things. I had always seen you like my little sister so it's no reason for you to think so down about yourself, actually it pisses me off." She starts to giggle again.

"Now, you are really starting to act like a brother." Inoue's alarm starts announcing her that it's the time for her to start her day.

"I'm going to drive you to school so take your time." Orihime wanted to says that she could walk alone, but she decided that it would be the best for this time to accept his kindness.

"Ok. I will take a shower then." She announce before she went to the bathroom. She didn't think about this before but she was feeling kind of nervous to know that just one wall separates them.

She was feeling tensed, like he could see thought the wall, then she could hear his voice talking at the phone. Orihime couldn't understand what he was talking, but she could understand that he was talking to a woman. She smiles sadly.

"Old times, doesn't change, huh?" She concludes before she finished her shower. She exited the bathroom just in a small towel then she went to Ichigo.

"Did something happen ?"

"I'm not sure yet. It seems like there are some proble… what the hell ?!" Ichigo swore blushing. He couldn't believe that she was wearing practically nothing in front of him. Now after he saw her feminine curves so close, he can't deny anymore that she was a woman now.

His checks color changed in a dark shade of red.

"Are you feeling ok?" She asks moving one of her hands on his forehead. Her gesture made him to take a better look at her boobs. As much time as he was closer to him dressed like this was making his mind to get blank, letting his pervert side to conquer him.

He moved her hand away and looked in her eyes. "You had better change yourself. It's no safe to be around me dressed like that." Her eyes grow bigger and instinctively one of her palms covered her chest.

"What would you say if I would tell you that it doesn't disturbing me?" Ichigo mouth opened couldn't hide his surprise hearing her words. "Hehe… It would be strange, wouldn't it?" The playful tone in her voice changed in her usual innocent one. "I will be ready in 5 minutes."

Even after she took her leave, Ichigo didn't have the power to move an inch. The image of her dressed in that too small towel was still imprinted on his brain. The level of his pervert thoughts about her were now bigger than he had with any woman with what he had sex.

Having dirty thoughts about himself and Orihime should be the apogee of his perversion. He shouldn't think like that about his 'sister' even if they were not related by blood.

"I'm ready, Kurosaki-kun." When he had looked back at her this time her uniform seemed way too short. _'Damn, Urahara, you are winning the prize of the best pervert over me.' "_ Kurosaki-kun ?" She calls her again receiving no answer.

"Hell, I have a new change of that uniform of you. Huh ?"

The next thing what followed was the shocked gases of Orihime classmates when they saw her wearing the winter uniform even if outside was a very warm day.


	3. Chapter 3

**…** **( )( o )()…**

"So did you decide to give it a try?" Oma asks Orihime when she found her in front of the room 402.

"Hehehe… I'm not sure yet, but… I think it will not hurt if I will try to see how it is." The beauty giggles thinking this should be a good way to free her stress of having Ichigo too close.

"Don't worry! I bet you can handle this. Arisawa-sensei, we have a new girl what wants to join us!" Oma says pushing Orihime inside the class. The amber haired girl wanted to say something, but she was caught by Ichigo's voice.

"Inoue, what are you doing here?" The beauty was too surprised to see something. It looked like he was wearing a black kimono, what was making him to look increasingly handsome.

"So you want to join us?" The woman with what Ichigo was talking asks her.

"Hai! (yes)" Orihime answers terrified by the brunette looks.

"Tatsuki, you shouldn't scare your students." He says moving in front of Orihime. His gesture made the other girls present to be in awe of his knight attitude.

"Geez, Ichigo. I don't need your advices. As I told you before, I will take into consideration your request so you can LEAVE now!" The woman says pushing him out on the door.

"Tsh… That's the reason why you are still single." His comment died in front of the closed door.

"I can't understand how you can deal with him." Tatsuki say sighing and walking to us. "So how much do you know about karate?"

"Nothing." The beauty answered in such a cute air headed manner that it made the brunette to lose her balance for a while.

"Geez, Oma. I thought that she would know at least the basics."

"I'm deeply sorry, Sensei. I know I asked you a big favor, but I promise that I will help you with whatever I can." Some tears escaped from the eyes of the beauty seeing what a new great friend she did make.

"Orihime, you shouldn't waste your time crying when Oma wants to help you. You should give your best to not make her efforts to be in vain."

"Hai!" The amber haired girl answers determined. Tatsuki was glad to see the look from her eyes. Now what was left was to teach her what she should know.

After 2 hours, Orihime and Oma were taking a break.

"Wow, that was awesome. I can't believe you can still stand after such a hard training." Oma exclaims giving the beauty a cold bottle with water.

"Arigato. I don't think I was good enough. Sensei yelled so much at me and I had almost injured Sashi." Oma laughs patting Orihime on the shoulder.

"That's normal. You can't learn karate if you will not fight with others, and fights implies injuries." The amber haired girl bit her lip thinking that now on she needs to pay extra attention to not hurt herself.

"Geez, it's starting." The two girls moved their gazes in the direction of Tatsuki's. There they could see Ichigo training kendo his students in the College back yard.

Many girls and women were gathered to see him. It seems like fighting with a sword was something for what Ichigo was born for. _'How can you be so good at sports, Kurosaki-kun ?'_ Orihime thinks for herself.

"You should have great care with that man. I don't want any of you to suffer because of him." The sensei warns them.

"Suffer ? huh ?" The amber haired girls mutters unconscious making the other 2 to react.

"Did Ichigo do something to you?" Tatsuki asked, a deep care could be seen in her eyes.

"Kami, no. He's just my sensei." Her reasoning seemed a little odd for the old woman, but she decided to let her be.

"Enough with the break, let's continue the training." The brunette said resuming the training.

After another 2 hours of training Orihime couldn't feel her legs anymore. She was starting to feel really tired.

"Did you have a rough day?"Ichigo says when she exited the gates.

"I'm ok. I still have some energy left."She answers feeling that he still wants her to give up at her revenge.

"Tsh… I think it's fine then, just don't overwork yourself." His words make her giggle.

"Don't overwork yourself, too. I saw you outside. Isn't it hard to do so many things?" He scratched the back of his neck hearing her question.

"Sometimes it is, sometimes it is not. But at least this helps me not to be such a heartbreaker as you know." She was shocked by his statement, but it should be true considering that she didn't see him walking with other girl or woman beside her.

"Your girlfriend should to be lucky." He smiled couldn't feel the sadness in her voice.

"She's actually my fiancée. We are planning to marry someday."

"Congratulations! I hope you to be happy." Now, he could feel her sadness.

"Inoue, I…" Some tears were now on her face.

"Hehehe… That's strange. Maybe they are tears of joy." She tried to hide the fact that she was crying but, she couldn't. The tears were falling increasingly faster. He moved his arms around her.

"I'm sorry. It seems like I'm an idiot. You should to forget what I said, ok?" He tries to sooth her, but it seemed like it was in vain.

"I'd never told you before, but before I left I was in love with you… and I think I may still love you. So it's better if you break my heart here." Her words made him speechless. He didn't know what to say to her, it felt that it was no answer what could make her to not suffer.

"I'm sorry, but I had always seen you as my little sister." He couldn't understand why but her body seemed to be so light all of sudden. Her tears stopped even if her head was still resting on his chest.

"It's really strange, but… I feel better now. I had always known that you and me can never be together, but hearing you say this really cut all of my hopes. Thank you, Kurosaki-kun! Shall we go?" In the next second she left herself from his body, all the warmth from Ichigo's body seemed to leave with her.

It might be strange, but he had never felt her as far away as he feels her now. His heart starts to ache, but he knew this was the best choice to make. After all, they can't be more than 'brothers'.

...( )(T . T)( )…

"Hello. My name is Inoue Orihime and starting today I'm going to work with you. Please take care of me." The beauty says bowing her head.

"I'm going to have the best care of you, princess." A blond man says kissing her hand, after what Ichigo kicked him.

"Hands off her, Shinji." The blond man raised himself up in no time, like he was used with this before.

"Don't be so mean, Ichigo. You have already Aika-chan and plenty of fans so you should let Orihime-chan in my care."

"Letting a woman in your care, is like letting a kitten with a Doberman. My name is Ishida Uryuu, it's nice to have you in the team, Inoue." The dark haired man which Orihime saw with Ichigo at College introduced himself.

"My name is Abarai Renji. If you have any problem, you can ask me." A petite woman came from nowhere and punched him.

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia. You can call me anytime Renji cause problems to you."

"I won't." Renji tries to fight bag, but he's rewarded with another punch.

"I'm Kuchiki Byakuya. It's a pleasure to meet you." Orihime blushed when she heard Byakuya's introduction annoying Ichigo.

"Geez, I think I don't need an introduction since we had already met today. I'm Tatsuki. Please call me if you need someone to beat the sense in Ichigo." The woman smiled diabolic, making Ichigo to move back a little.

"Damn, Tatsuki. You should really learn how to speak with people."

"As long as I'm not forced to speak with you I think I will be ok." The beauty was feeling like she was the only thing what separated them from fighting, so she changed the subject as fast as she could.

"I'm really glad to meet all of you. All the members of the team are teachers?" Orihime asks recognizing all of them, less Shinji.

"Yes, we are. But this is just a part of the team." A gorgeous blonde woman entered in the crowd what formed around Orihime. "My name is Aika, Fuwa Aika. I hope we will get along." The woman winked right after she finished what she needed to say.

She had dark blue eyes, like you were looking into the sea. The red lipstick from her lips was matching perfect with her read and black driving costume. Her hair was long, curled at the end, making her look like a fairy.

"Damn, Aika. You should have called if you would come faster." Ichigo says annoyed while she was walking to her.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo, but it wouldn't be a surprise if you had known. I had missed you." Aika raised herself on her tiptoes to place a wet kiss on his lips. The kiss last less than she expected, Ichigo stopping her.

"Let's have some coffee, will you?" Aika nodded, after what she and Ichigo left.

"Are you ok?" Tatsuki asks reading Orihime's bad mode.

"Yes, I'm just fine. It's just… I wasn't here in a while." The amber haired girl pushed away her thoughts about Ichigo, when she remember about the darkest day in her life, Sora's death.

"Do you want to eat something with me? I bet you did have nothing yet. It might be a small restaurant, but the food is good."

"Yes, I would love that. Thank you for inviting me." Orihime accepts the invitation considering it would be better to change her mind.

"I know about past from Ichigo. I'm really sorry that you needed to get through so many. It should have been really hard for you to come back here. You are a really strong willed person." Tatsuki says tasting her ramen.

"Did Ichigo talk about me?" The girl was surprised to know that.

"Yeah, many times, especially when he was drunk. He had always blamed himself for couldn't have been there for you and for didn't give you a proper answer for your feelings."

"My feelings?"

"Yeah. In the day of the accident he found the love letter that you had written to him. He didn't know what to say then, he couldn't be with you, nor to reject you, so he did not know how to behave around you since then, considering how important you was for him."

Orihime sighed. She had never known that Ichigo found her letter, and letting that aside that he was thinking so much about her. She had worse the things between them with her love declaration. Right now she wanted to find a big hole and to hide in it.

"You shouldn't be sad about this, you should be glad." Tatsuki tried to cheer her up.

"Glad?" The amber haired girl repeated not understanding how she could be glad considering how the things were and are.

"Yeah, because Ichigo is in love with you." The brunette words made Orihime to escape her chop sticks on the floor.

"What?" The beauty whispered to Tatsuki, like their conversation it was a secret.

"Don't you tell me that you didn't saw it till now!" The woman exclaims nervous. "It's more clear that the light of the day. If he didn't love you he wouldn't made you to wear that winter uniform when outside is freaking hot, nor to speak with me to take care of you if he can't, nor to wait for you to go home with you. Hell, didn't you see how he rejected, Aika's kissed even if they are dating?" Orihime listened to her every word with so much attention.

"Are you 100% sure ?" Tatsuki face palmed herself when she saw that the girl couldn't believe her.

"Hell yes! Why would he be so angry when Shinji tried to kiss your hand than? That was jealousy." The woman tried to explain as simple as she could, making Orihime to blush even harder.

"I think there are only coincidences, Tatsuki-chan. There is no way Ichigo could have romantic feelings for me, after all he had never seen me like something more than his 'sister'." Tatsuki wanted to open again her mouth to argue with her statement, but she had thought that maybe she shouldn't for the moment. It would be better to wait for Ichigo to understand his emotions.

"As you say. Do you want to race me? It can be a good practice for the next races."

"Count me in." The girl says gladly. Racing was one of her and his brother hobbies.

…( )( - u * )( )…

"Try not to use your car at fully speed. You didn't race here for a while, so you should take it easy at first." Ichigo says walking Orihime to her car. She was wearing now a dark blue costumes stealing all the gazes of the men she was passing by.

"I will take good care, Kurosaki-kun." She says cleaning some red lipstick from his face. "I'm going to win this so watch me."

"That's the spirit I was talking about. Let's do this!" Tatsuki highed five Orihime.

"Hai. See you later, Kurosaki-kun." That was all what the amber haired said before she entered in the car.

"Damn. I'm still way too nervous even if I promised her that I will be there for her." Ichigo murmurs near the starting line. He was scared for her safety.

"You are looking way too much, at that Orihime girl. Do you intend to make me jealous?" Aika said coming by his side.

"Tsh… It's not a good moment for your jokes."

"Relax. I'm next to you, after all." She tried to calm him down, but little she could do, because all of his thoughts were directed on Orihime.

The race started soon enough after the 2 laps of getting used to the track. It was a little difficult from what Orihime was used to, but it was nothing about what she couldn't handle with.

She was driving on the track like she was the one what designed it, and finished it with 30 seconds earlier, winning the race and almost breaking Ichigo's record.

When she opened her door she could feel the gravity change right away. She felt herself a little dizzy and she could have lost her balance if Ichigo wasn't near to support her.

"It seems like you did a pretty good race, back there." He prizes her, helping her to sit down.

"Hehehe… I couldn't do less when I know you are watching me." There are heard voices behind him.

"Oh, Orihime-chan, forgot all about us when Ichigo came." Keigo says sad, making all to laught.

"Thank you guys for supporting me. Thank you Tatsuki for a good race." Orihime and Tatsuki were shaking their hands. "I can't see Aika anywhere." The girl mutters when she saw that Ichigo was by himself.

"She said she needs to be somewhere. Do you want to change yourself and go home? I think you had a full day already." He said touching her forehead with 2 fingers. She blushed sensing his touch.

"Ok. I'm going to change now." Orihime decided and went to the changing room. When she entered she could hear some voices from a near booth.

A female voice was being heard moaning and a voice of a male tried to stop her to make noises.

 _"_ _Women like you are so cheap. You are calling yourself Kurosaki's fiancée, but the truth is that you always come to me to fuck you, isn't it right, Aika ?"_ Orihime covered her mouth in order to not make a sound.

 _"_ _Don't act like such a saint, Sousuke, after all you are always so hard when you touch my body."_

 _"_ _Don't think so high of yourself Aika, after all you are just a woman I can easily to replace. You are now with me because I still need to use you."_

 _"_ _Ah, Sousuke. Don't move so fast otherwise I will…"_

 _"_ _Goodbye!"_

 _"_ _Hey, wait I'm not finished yet."_

Then there was heard the sound of the doors opening and closing marking their leave. Orihime didn't know what to believe anymore. How can Aika cheat on him when he's loving her so much?

The girl change herself quick in her clothes. When she exited the booth she could see the man she hated the most arranging his suit in the mirror.

"Aizen!" The girl says before she couldn't control her voice. The man moved his gaze in her direction.

"Do we meet somewhere before?" He asks looking at her body. Orihime understood that she should better walk away but… She was so angry on him now, that she wanted to share with him a piece of her mind.

"Yes. The next time when we will meet I will make you sure to not forget." Her voice was challenging, strong, like never before.

"I'm really sorry, my dear, but now I have no free space to book for my fans. If you will give me your telephone number, I may be find one spot." The fact that the man was undressing her with his gaze made her even mad.

"I'm not one of your fans and I'm not planning to become one. I'm going to show you with who are you speaking with on the track." Aizen lips curved into a smile hearing her words.

"May I know your name ?"

"Inoue Orihime. Be sure to never forget it, Sousuke Aizen!" With that being said she left the room. Aizen started to laugh after she left.

"Indeed, the resemblance between her and Sora are impressive. I can't wait to see what you are going to show me, Miss Inoue." Aizen said to himself after what he followed her example.

"I'm sorry for making you to wait, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime says without to see that Ichigo and Aika were kissing. Hearing her voice, Ichigo broke the kiss.

"Welcome back, Inoue. Aika is going to film a TV spot so I am free for the dinner. I'm going to drive home now. See you soon." Ichigo parted with Aika giving her just a small kiss on the lips.

"Is Aika gone so much?" Orihime asks sitting in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, she's gone pretty often. She's our team image so she tries to promote us as much she can. We are really lucky that we have her, there are many underground sponsors what sponsor us because of her." Ichigo explains driving safety.

"I understand. Did you ever cheat her?" She asked when they needed to stop at the red light.

"You might not believe me, but I didn't. Even if we can't be together as much as we like, I can't go and fuck another woman just because she's busy with work."

"But… why if she cheats on you?" Orihime's question made Ichigo to brake all of sudden and to park in one free spot.

"Inoue, I'm really glad that you are thinking about my feelings, but I'll get angry if you say something like that about her. She proved me a while ago how strong her feelings for me were so there is no way she would so something like that. I'm asking you to never speak about this with me, ok?" She nodded, even if she felt like a small kid being scolded. "Ok. Since we have the both the night off, how about eating pizza. I promise that it will be an ordered one." He says ashamed of his bad cooking skills.

"Can we… cook the dinner together?" She asks with pleading eyes.

"Do you remember how bad I'm at this sort of things?" He warns her that what she was asking would be a hard task for her.

"I don't mind. I think, it will be fun." He couldn't say no to her when she was speaking like this.

"Ok, just for this time." He agrees exiting from the car. "I guess you can call this luck that we had stopped in front of a market."

"That reminds me about the day when we lost Yui. Do you remember?" The girl asked giggling.

"How could I? Sora was mad on us about a week." He answers terrified. There were very few times when Sora was angry and that was one of them.

Yui was the name of a cat he received from one of his fans. It was a really cute, white one. Sora took good care of it. One day Ichigo wanted to make Sora to admit that the reason why Sora liked that kitty was because she liked his fan, but she kept denying it.

So Ichigo convinced Orihime to hide the small cat from him. When Sora returned home he was so angry that they lost Yui, that he put them to search for it.

The kitty wasn't in the place they hide it, nor in the closest places to it. In the end Orihime and Ichigo didn't managed to find it so they spend their night outside, near a river, eating food from some shop.

"Why did you want to but so much flour?" The girl asks seeing the 10 kg that Ichigo put in the cart.

"Do you think we need more?" He asked concerned. His cooking skills are terrible, but he thought it would be enough.

"I think it's more than enough for the dinner. Can we buy some wasabi and red been pasta on the way?" She asked excited.

"Yeah. How about some ice cream as desert?"

"Deal." The both of them were joking and having a good time. They seemed more like a couple, till someone had seen them.

"Orihime and Ichigo, I can't believe this." Chizuru said from the magazine zone.

"Hello, Chizuru-chan. Are you shopping here, too?" Orihime asks casually trying to not make the situation in what they were a fuss.

"No, I'm not here for shopping, I'm here for research." The red haired girl moved on her glasses saying that.

"Reserch?" Orihime asks innocently thinking about what research she was speaking. Could it be cooking? Maybe she should look for a pizza cooking recipe.

"This and this." Chizuru pointed a mature magazine at it. It was about girl and girl intimacy. There were shown obscene pictures. Ichigo moved himself in front of Orihime.

"I won't allow such an obscene display in front of my students." His intervention made the pervert girl to smile, like this was all she was expecting for.

"Well, it's not like we are in College. Now we are just 2 people so I think you should have no problem with what me and Orihime are discussing right, Ichigo?" He could feel the treating from her.

"I'm sure Inoue doesn't have a liking for this."

"What you are talking about, Ichigo? How can you be so sure about her likes? Just if… Don't tell me that YOU STOLE THE VIRGINITY OF MY GODDESS." Chizuru yelled at the last part making people to look at them.

"Tsh… Can you shut the hell up?! There is nothing between me and Inoue." He fights back angry. It wasn't a good thing if there would be bad rumors about him and her students.

"Then why are you shopping together? I saw you to walk her home every day so there must be something going on. "The read head girl was wanting so much to know more details that it made Ichigo even furious.

"Me and Ichigo are childhood friends. Ichigo and my brother really got along so me and he spent a lot of time back then. It happened to have rent our apartments in the same building so this is the reason why we were walking home together. I wanted to cook something tonight and Kurosaki-kun wanted to accompany me so this is it." The calm voice with what she explained all convinced Chizuro.

"I can't believe that you are cooking. I like you even more now." Chizuru telephone rang. After she read the message she received she let out a loud sigh. "I'm sorry but I need to leave. Have fun shopping, Orihime-chan. Ichigo, I hope you will never set your eyes on my princess. See you later." The girl waved a goodbye after she left.

"That was freaking strange. We should better take the ice cream and leave before we would meet with something know."

"Okay." Orihime agrees not feeling like she has something to complain about. After they pay for their shopping they went to Ichigo's apartment.

"Is it okay for me to be here?" She asks seeing Aika's clothes in hanger and pictures with her and Ichigo on the walls.

"Yeah, it's cool. I don't want to dirty your kitchen."

After they put the ingredients on the table Ichigo started to stare at them.

"Now, I can understand why I didn't make pizza ever since I burned the first one." She giggled.

"It will be ok. I'm going to help you. Try to boil some water till I'm going to cut the ingredients."

"At least I can't mess to boil the water." The atmosphere between them was a warm one. "Do you think I really can to knead the dough?" He asked distrustful at the middle size bowl in front of this.

"Of course you can. I'm going to help you. Look, all you need to do is to push it there and next to roll. Do you see?"

"Like this?" Without any warning Ichigo went in her back and put his palms over hers to model the dough together. He asked her so low that it made all her body to shiver.

"Yes, you are really good at this." She answers trying to control her heart beats. It was an impossible mission considering how close they were.

"This is all thanks to you. Arigato, Inoue." Instinctively she turned her head to him to offer a smile, but their faces were so close that both of them stopped. Their looks locked on the other.

His gaze stopped on her neck where it was some flour left. He could never believe that someone could look so sexy with floor on her. He moved his palm in order to clean it, just to feel how Orihime was shivering only by his touch.

His mind went blanc and in the next moment their lips met. She was tasting so sweat and addictive that his tongue go to search hers. Soon enough her body was lifted on the table, while his hands were searching for her bra till… Aika's image came back in his mind.

Ichigo moved away of Orihime. She was now covered in flour probably like him. Her checks were read and her body was as hot as his. He hated himself to get turned on by her, he had a fiancée now and it wasn't right considering her feelings.

"I'm sorry, Inoue! I'm really sorry." He said moving himself down in a corner. He had thought that he was powerful enough to control the new desire for her body, but it seems like he was really weak.

Could it be because he and Aika didn't do it in a while? She was so busy that he didn't want to force her… But it's not like that can be an excuse for what he did.

"It's ok, Kurosaki-kun. I will finish the pizza. Don't worry about it." She decides jumping on the floor. It wasn't long till she shares the dough in 2 trays and she started to put the ingredients.

"I failed again at being a good brother to you. I know when I may ask you more than I should, but… can you let me to try again to be a good brother to you?" The girl put off the gloves then she sat next to him.

"You shouldn't try so hard to be my brother. I'm just happy if you are just Ichigo." She smiled letting her head on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be so soft with me. I may get used to it." He admits letting his head on hers.

"I don't mind." They sat silent like till the food was ready.

"I must to admit that it's the best pizza I had ever eaten." He says taking big bites of his pizza.

"Yes, you are right. You may be a great cook, Kurosaki-kun."

"Neah, I think I have already enough things to deal, letting aside cooking." He took a little pause after what he started to talk again. "How about you?"

"Me?" Orihime started to giggle. "Even if I like to cook, I had probably scared the people with my strange tastes so… It's better if I will keep cooking as a hobby."

"Did you have any lover?" His question made her to chuck a little bit.

"No, I didn't." She answered when she felt that she can speak. "I was never interested in relationships, I think. You are the only one towards what I had romantic feelings." It seems that it was Ichigo's turn to be taken back by her words.

"Are you kidding, right?"

"No, not at all. Is it that hard to believe?"

"Tsh… What the hell, you had never looked in the mirror? You are hot and smart and good at driving and cooking. I'm sure that guys are killing over you without you noticing it." His words made her to giggle.

"I'm sure that you are only having a good opinion of me."

"Not a chance. I was with enough women to understand that you are a very good one." He went back to the kitchen and he brought 2 glasses and a bottle of wine. "To be honest, till 3 mounts ago I was thinking that Aika is the perfect woman."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Her schedule… She was always busy for our team but in the last time I had the feeling that she was avoiding me somehow, like she had found another man." As he was speaking he was drinking glass after glass. "I'd never talked with anyone about this, but today I felt like my worries came true. After she went to change herself I saw that her costume was tore, but all she said to me was that she did it by wrong. I know better than anyone the quality of the costumes and that they can be tore so easily, but when I tried to overlook this all she said was that she was busy with another TV spot. I waited for her for so long and she couldn't spare 30 minutes alone with me."Orihime opened her mouth in order to tell him the truth, but she closed it soon. He was so sad because he was thinking it may be true. It was no guaranty that telling him the truth will ease the pain he was feeling.

"I'm sure all will be fine again. I think you can start with stop drinking. You drank enough already." When she tried to take the glass of wine from him, one of his palms covered hers.

"I'm really glad that you are here. I hated the fact that you were gone, but I couldn't make myself to visit you."

"It's ok. I'm here now so you shouldn't worry about the past." She tries again to move the glass away from him, but his grip became stronger. "Is something more that bothers you?"

"Yeah, but I can't tell you because you will hate me." She couldn't help herself not to giggle seeing him like that. He was like a big kid.

"You can tell me whatever it is. I promise not to hate you." Her voice was so warm and her touch was so reassuring, that his drank body couldn't help not to confess to her.

"I know it may sound awful, but I really liked kissing you. It felt like the only true thing I experienced in a while." Orihime almost fainted when she heard him. She had truly wanted to share her first kiss with him, but she couldn't hope for him to say such beautiful words about it. "Did it feel good for you too?" He asked looking at her lips. "If it didn't, you had better stop me now." She could hear his words, but her mind wasn't working to understand them. Before she could take a better look at him, he started to kiss her again.

He lifted her body and put in in his lap while his palms were caressing her hair. His kisses were really sweet and passionate that she couldn't have the force to push him away even if she knew he would regret it after.

It felt so good to be the woman what could make him relax and feel good that the other things didn't matter anymore. After some time he stopped to look in her eyes. They were shining so hard that even the starts could have been jealous of them.

"I would never expect you to grow in such a beauty or to make me desire you so hard." He touched her cheek more like to convince himself that she's real. Her body started to grow hot when she felt how hard he had become. He grinned after what he claimed again her lips. "I know I hurt you so much already and I'm probably hurting you even now, but… Will you spend your night with me?" Her body lost all of its power making her to fall on his chest. "Damn. Are you alright?" The concerned tone in his voice made her to embrace his chest.

"I'm really happy that you want me, but… we should to stop… I don't want you to regret this or to hate yourself…" He sighted letting his head to fall on the chair.

"Tsh… You are probably right. That really sounds like me, but… It will not be any harm if we will just sleep, will it?" He was looking at her like he was begging her to say that's true, that only sleeping with her will not cause any trouble.

"I…" She opens her mouth, but then she bit her lower lip. His offer was really making her to agree, but again… She wasn't sure if when they will wake up together he will be ok.

"Just for this night, Inoue." His voice was so sexy that it made her to noddle before she could stop herself. Having her approval Ichigo carried her to his bed bridal style. She was feeling tensed being with him like this. "Relax. I'm not going to do anything to you, we are just going to sleep like I promised."

The feeling of his hot body pressed against hers was making her to shiver. Maybe she wanted more than she was eager to recognize. His scent was so reassuring that she didn't know when she started to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

…( ) ( o* T *o ) ( )…

The sound of Ichigo's phone disturbed the peaceful dreams of the two. He raised himself without to be aware of the beauty next to him.

"What the hell is your problem, Ishida?" He asked massaging his back. Even if his head hurts, he didn't have such a good sleep in a while.

"I didn't call you to chat, Kurosaki. You had better don't forget that you are working as teacher. I advise you to come at College at soon as possible and bring Inoue too." After Ishida said what he had to said he closed the call.

Ichigo remained motionless for a while hoping that he didn't screw all up again, after what he moved his eyes on the clock. It was past 1 p.m. He and Orihime needed to be at College since 5 hours ago.

"Shit! Don't tell me that…" He mutters moving his look back to his bed. He could see that someone was hiding under the sheet. He raised it just to find a blushing Orihime. In the next moment his mouth dropped open and he moved as far away from her he could. "Don't tell me that we did it!" He tried to think about what happened the previous night, but it was so hard to concentrate.

"No. We didn't. We had just slept together, nothing more."She announces moving from the bed. Her words made Ichigo even shocked.

"Nothing happened?" He asked again, taking a better look at her body. It was true that she had her clothes on and he couldn't see any trace of blood around.

"Yes." She affirms, walking closer to him. She stopped when he increased the distance between them, again.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" He swore hitting a wall. She was looking at him surprised, couldn't to understand why he was so angry about. "Inoue, I'd never just sleep with a woman before." He explains after he could control his anger.

"We slept together many times when I was little so I think it doesn't matter." She tries to cheer him up, but… before he could raise her head he was in front of her.

"You are not a little girl anymore, I can't see you like that now. Under normal circumstances without a doubt I would fuck you, but… I think this only means that I start to fall in love with you." She covered her mouth to not let her surprised to be seen, but he could see right through her. "I'm sorry that I let the situation to become like this, but I promise you… I will never act like this again. I will never cross the boundary again." His words pierced her heart and even if she knew it was lame, she ran away from him and locked away in her apartment.

He started to punch again the wall, trying to calm down, but… He had known already that he'd really messed up this time. He could have made her to never talk to him ever again.

When he changed his clothes for his job and exited his home, he passed by her door. He could hear her crying and he was feeling like an idiot for that. He left without to knock, knowing that it will be better for her if she will take her day off.

…( )( T _ T )( )…

Later that night someone was ringing at Orihime's door. She knew that she should go and check who it is, but… She remained on the living room carpet and ate ice cream like she did all the day.

After 5 minutes of ringing, a smashing sound could be heard. It was so fast, that all happened in less than a second, but she could swear that her apartment door just flew on the window.

Soon Tatsuki came bringing 2 bowls of hot ramen, 1 kg of strawberry ice cream and 2 bottles of beer.

"Geez, if I'd known that you were in such a bad shape I would beat Ichigo even harder." Hearing HIS name Orihime started to react at her visitor.

"Kurosaki-kun?" The beauty asked raising herself from the floor.

"I can't believe that after crying all day for that guy, you are still interested if he's ok. Orihime, trust me, you are way too good for him." The brunette says putting the girl on a chair and inviting her to eat the food. "If you are not going to eat something I will go to find Ichigo and beat him again." The younger wasn't frightened anymore of the older threats, because she started to understand that this was her way to show to people that she cared about them.

"How did you know about this?" Orihime asks starting to eat. The warmth of the food helped her to relax a little.

"Well, this is a long story." The dark haired woman started to tell her while she was drinking her beer. "I was during P.E. classes when Oma came to me and asked me if I saw you or if I know anything about you. It's not Oma style to be troubled and you didn't to seem someone what's skipping the classes so I thought that it should have something to deal with Ichigo. I tried to search him, but he was nowhere to be found so I asked Ishida. When he told me that he didn't seen Ichigo around too, that was it. I wanted to leave and kill him, but then Ishida called him. It didn't take much till he went to the College and when I asked him about you… He had a sad look in his eyes. I didn't need more details to understand that he did something to you so I hit his stomach till he couldn't move. He didn't fight back, he was even gladly that he was punished for his sins. When he started to cough blood I stopped and I asked him why the hell he is such a big idiot, but all he could to answer to me was to come at your place and try to talk with you. He said that he will let me to beat him more if I will do that, but… I knew it wouldn't help you if I would kill him." Tatsuki finished both her story and her bear in the same time.

"This is terrible! Is he hospitalized?" The beauty asked after the story ended, she felt that in this way she will not upset the woman.

"Geez… I really don't care if he couldn't move himself for some weeks after all what he did to you, but… That idiot is really resistant. After a visit of the medical office, he could start walking again after 2 pain killers. I think he will be like new in 2 or 3 days." The brunette opened the other bottle of beer.

"I'm really glad that he will be okay and I'm really happy that you visited me. It's nice to see that there are people on what you can rely on. It makes me feel so blessed that I had the chance to meet such wonderful person as you, Tatsuki-chan." The woman starts to blush hearing her remark.

"Tsh… You have a big heart. That's the reason why Ichigo can play with you." The older tried to make Orihime to understand her position, but it only made her to show the brunette a bitter smile.

"Kurosaki-kun isn't playing with me. He's suffering as much as me. It's not his style to ask for help so he should have been worried about me. I'm feeling really bad that I ran away from him when he was trying to protect me. Hehehe… I may be a real hard headed person when it comes to situation like this, but… all I want to do now is to say that I'm sorry to him." The amber haired girl raised herself all of sudden. "Thank you very much for our conversation, now I know what to do. See you later, Tatsuki-chan." With these last words the girl took her leave.

"Geez, it seems that all my talk was in vain." Tatsuki admits with a big grin on her lips. "I'm not going to admit this to them, but they are matching pretty good."

Orihime stopped herself some seconds in front of his door. She wasn't sure if he wanted to see her again, but she was more than decided to apologize for her behavior.

When she wanted to knock she could hear some screams of pain from the other side. Her emotions dominated her, making her to push the door and be by his side. She couldn't hide her shock when she saw that his well build stomach was now black.

"Inoue…" He called her name, becoming aware of her presence in the moment when her hands reached to his first aid kit.

"This will going to hurt you a bit, but please bear it." Her movements were slow, but even like this it still hurt like hell. "Just a little more, Kurosaki-kun" It was strange, but her voice managed to calm a little his pain.

"I deserve it all, even more." He said with such sadness that it made her heart to ache.

"No, you don't." She answers finishing her job. "It was my fault since the beginning so I shouldn't get mad at all. I would never want you to get hurt." It was a short moment of silence, till she spoke again. "I'm going to make some tea."

She put the water to boil, but when she tried to get the tea… she couldn't. It was too high for her to reach it. Surprisingly, he took it for her.

"Tsh… I'm the biggest idiot alive, am I not? I caused you only sadness since we had met again. Maybe it would be better if I didn't take the train that day." He confessed watching her closely. He couldn't believe that she could be still by his side even if he did so many bad things to her.

"Even if we hadn't met in the train, we would have met at the College or at the trainings. It's not like our meeting could be avoided." She started to pour tea in the cups while she was thinking how many things had happened since she had first come back to Karakura. "I don't regret meeting you. I had always wanted to see you again and to say you that I'm sorry for my mistakes. It may be strange, but… I like to be by your side." When she raised her look at him she could see a faint tend of red in his cheeks.

"Thank you, but I'm the one who should to apologize… I should be the one what should act responsible." His words mixed with his feelings made her to smile.

"Hm… Let's make then a toast." She said giving him the other cup.

"A toast?"

"Yes… For a future in which we can both be responsible people and for understanding better each other. Cheers." The hope hidden in her eyes made him to accept her desire.

"Cheers." Even if they were not sure how their new past would affect them, they could find something in what they could believe in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

…( )( o )( )…

Some days passed since then. Today it was Friday, the last day of the week and the only one what started with Ichigo teaching. But something was different than always. The students beside Orihime didn't have any books or notebooks, just big smiles and shining eyes.

The beauty wanted to try to ask what the reason was of this change, but the teacher came before she could say a thing.

"Morning' class, it seems that you are pretty energetic today." He greets them when he enters.

"Of course we are, after all tomorrow is THE DAY." Keigo screams.

"The day?" Orihime repeats not knowing about what he was talking. Ichigo moved his eyes on her hearing her question.

"Tsh… Can someone explain about the next 2 days?"

"Hai!" Chizuru raised herself. "We are going at hot springs. And there it would be a big festival near too. This is our yearly class trip, but I think this year it would be the best. I heard there will be held a beauty competition."

"You should better not participate. A tomato has more chances of winning than you!" Keigo says amused, but the red haired girl punches him.

"You should better keep your mouth shut, dumbass. I was speaking about Orihime. I'm sure she would look lovely in a kimono." Chizuru keep dreaming even further till Ichigo hit his desk.

"So… As Chizuru said we are going to have a class trip. The destination is Yukari village. We are going to take the College buss at 7 a.m. so I hope all of you to be ready." Ichigo explains writing the important details on the table.

"Who will be the other teacher will what we are going?" A girl asked hoping that it will be Ishida.

"Ishida is going to be busy so the other one is Aika Fuwa." It seemed that the change make happy some boys. Orihime tried to hide the fact that she wasn't happy with the choice.

It's true that Aika and Ichigo were forming a couple, but… Ichigo and Orihime didn't talk so much lately, because Aika was back in town. The orange haired man tried to invite the beauty to eat with them or to walk with them, but she say yes.

Orihime was feeling a little guilty that she and Ichigo kissed even if he had a fiancée, but in the same time she couldn't be mad on herself because she knows that Aika cheats him.

The day had ended fast like the others. The next morning Orihime woke up a lot earlier to not be forced to reject Ichigo's invitation. It was just 6:30 am when she arrived at the meeting point.

"Hime-chan, I can't believe you were as excited as me to come in his trip." Chizuru said walking beside Oma.

"No one could be as energetic as you, Chi. After all you didn't sleep at all last night." An annoyed Oma replied to the red head.

Oma and Chizuru were cousins. Even if the 2 of them seems to not get along with each other, they were really good friends. Oma wasn't from Karakura so she was sharing Chizuru's apartment with her.

Looking at Oma's face it was more than clear that she couldn't sleep too much, too.

"Good morning, Orihime-chan. Your hair is so kawaii today." Another group came and everyone started to chat happily.

"It seems like everyone is here." Ichigo concluded after he came hand by hand with Aika.

"It's not fair that Ichigo can walk hand by had with Aika-sensei. Why can't I do the same with Orihime?" Keigo protested feeling like the earth crushed under his legs.

"Tsh… Because romantic interactions aren't permitted during school trips. Plus you would be just a pain for Inoue. Now, if no one has something to say, I ask you to take your seats."Keigo would complain more if he didn't see Orihime taking her seat near Oma.

The bus started his journey in less than 5 minutes. Ichigo was the driver while Aika staid in the seat next to him.

"It feels nice to go in a trip with you. We should do this more often." Aika says drinking some coffee that she has just bought on the way.

"This is not a 2 person trip. We are going to take care of the students." Ichigo protests feeling already what she was thinking. Since she came back, she didn't let him ago. Now, she wanted to do sex with him all the day long. They did it even in the teacher's bathroom when she knew that he was free.

It wasn't like he didn't like to do it with her, but he wasn't feeling as good as before. Maybe because he was feeling that she was pushy somehow.

"Huh… You shouldn't be so mean. We get hardly the chances to stay so much time together so it would be nice of you if you would be a little more excited than this." He moved is eyes on her for some seconds. He grinned amused seeing that she got mad on him. He uses one of his hands to poke one of her cheeks.

"Tsh… You shouldn't act so stupid. If I didn't like being for you, you wouldn't be my fiancée." He concludes focusing again of driving.

"Aika-sensei, is this right? You and Ichigo are going to marry?" One of the girls asked curious.

"Hai. We didn't choose a date yet, but that's 100% going to happen." Aika said turning around showing her engaging right. It seemed that she was very popular with the students because they started to chat over it.

"Are you ok?" Oma asked Orihime seeing that she got paler since the girls started to chat about engaging things.

"Yes. I'm fine." The beauty answers even if no one would believe her words.

"I know about you and Ichigo." Oma whispers in her ear.

"What?" The amber girl started to blush.

"It seems that's true from your reaction." Oma grinned amused.

"No, it's not. It's nothing between me and Kurosaki-kun." The brunette put a palm on her shoulder, like she supported her.

"I know. Ichigo and Aika have been through many things together so it's not likely he would dump her all of sudden, even if he will start to like another girl, but… he seemed a lot happier since he met you again." The beauty's eyes started to shine when she heard that. "To be honest, I had never liked Aika. I can't deny that she's a very beautiful, smart and powerful woman, but since she and him started to go out it looked like she was more hurting than loving him." Oma sighted after what she continued. "It wasn't like she was cheating on him, it was just that she needed to be left all over the time letting him alone. I had never thought that they are going to marry, I just pity him. He would be a lot happier if he chooses you over her."

"How did you know about me and Kurosaki-kun?"

"From Chizuru, then I saw Tatsuki-sensei beating Ichigo so I linked all of this." Oma concludes, before the bus stops. "This is a class tip so you should let all your emotional problems aside, and have fun."

"I will, thank you." The beauty agrees, after what all of them gathered around the bus.

"Now, we are going to check in, then you are free. We will gather for dinner at 8 p.m." Ichigo announces before he started to walk to the facility. It was a really beautiful building with very nice insides.

It took a while for them to decide who gets what room, but at the end Ichigo managed to calm all.

"If you have any problem you can go at me or Aika. We are going to stay in the room 8."

"What a nice room." Aika exclaims when she and Ichigo enter in their room.

"It should be, after all is a VIP room." He says letting their belongings on the floor. Her arms catch his body, before he could rest.

"I'm not going to let you to sit down. Let's go and check the bathroom together."

In the meantime, in Orihime, Oma and Chizuru's room it was a pretty lively atmosphere.

"Chizuru-chan, please let go of my bag." The beauty pleaded running after the read haired girl.

"No way, you are going with me and Oma at hot springs now." Chizuru says increasing the distance between them. Orihime moved her gaze on the brunette, just to see her nodding.

"Ok, I'm going with you." The beauty gives up.

When they entered in the girl's hot spring they could see that everyone was already here.

"It seems that you were not the only one excited about this, Chizuru." Oma says removing her towel.

"It may be true, but at least I can be with my beloved Hime." The red haired girl agrees starting to wash her body.

"Orihime, aren't you going to enter too?" Oma asks finishing the preparation.

"No, I'm good. I'm just going to seat here and look at you." The beauty tries to escape, but she had no chances, because Oma and Chizuru throw her in the water. "This isn't nice." The amber haired girl tried to complain without to know that her tower slipped from herself.

"Wow… I never expected you to have such a nice body." Oma says blushing.

"That's true… Even I can make myself to touch you." Chizuru agrees. The other girls started to blush too, making Orihime to want to down herself.

"Aaaa…" The scream of another girl changed everyone attention of them.

"What did happen, Dashy?" Someone asked approaching her.

"Look!" She pointed somewhere in the air. It was hard to see because of the steam, but… at a more attentive glance you could see the rooms. But that wasn't all, because they could see Ichigo's room and how he and Aika were having sex in the bathroom.

Some girls were speaking about how lucky was Aika, other ones were talking about how good Ichigo was doing it. Orihime couldn't hear any of them, because her eyes watered. She shouldn't be surprised, after all they were engaged, but… everyone seemed to be so far away now.

"Inoue! Inoue!" She could hear a voice calling her, but her eyes seemed too heavy to open them. When she felt like some air was pushing by her lips, she was finally able to open them. Her vision was blurred, but she could see something orange near her. "Inoue, are you ok?" His voiced reached her ears and soon she could understand that it was none other than Ichigo.

She tried to lift her body, to not make him worry about her, but she felt in his arms.

"Damn, Inoue. You shouldn't push yourself." He said sustaining her body with his.

"What did happen?" She asked when her vision came back. It seems like everybody was gathered around her.

"I'm not sure, but from what I understood you fainted and you hit your head by a rock. Are you feeling good? Does it hurt you?" The deep care in his voice could easily been heard by everyone. Somehow that annoyed Aika making her to leave the room.

"Kurosaki-kun, I'm ok. I'm really fine. You shouldn't worry about me, you should go after Fuwa-sensei." Orihime tried to move herself from his body, but she couldn't do it. It felt that only breathing was hard enough to deal with.

"Tsh… You are really annoying me, now. You shouldn't been worried about Aika. You are the one what got hurt here." He concludes letting her stay in his bed.

"But… I'm feeling good now." She tries to convince him, but she failed again. Seeing her trying so hard to make him to run after Aika was making him even nervous.

"I don't fucking care if she's mad or not. She shouldn't get angry over this so it's her damn problem. Now, if you try to move an inch I promise you that I will tie you to make you rest till you feel good. Do you understand me?" His words made her blush and so do for the others present.

"I had never known that Ichigo is such a big heart teacher. This is only making me to like him even more." Dashi suddenly confesses making Ichigo to be aware of the audience.

"Tsh… I'm not a big hearted teacher or whatever you say. Now, I want everyone to leave. Having so many people around, it's not going to help Inoue to recover." The words of the orange haired man didn't seem to have enough power to move the students so he ended pushing them away on the door. "Damn, it feels like students this day has nothing in their head." He concludes looking the door.

"Thank you for your concern." She says hiding her face under the sheet. She was feeling bad for making him to have a fight with the woman he loves.

Something strange happened, because in the next moment his arms were embracing her body.

"Damn, Inoue. You scared me like hell. Don't ever do this to me!" Maybe it was because now there were just the two of them, but she could now feel the fear in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun." She says hugging him back.

"You had better be!" His answer surprised her because in the next moment he was kissing her. It was so intense, more that she had ever experienced before.

"Kurosaki-kun…" She whispers when his lips parted of hers.

"Don't even try to stop me." It was all what he said before he started to kiss her again. He didn't know why, but right now he wasn't feeling like he was cheating on Aika, it had just felt like the most natural thing to do. He may be addicted to her now, because Aika's body didn't felt as great as simple fact of kissing her.

When his palm started to massage her lower lips, it made Orihime to wake up at reality and to push him away. Her gesture made him sad.

"Kurosaki-kun, we shouldn't do this. You have a fiancée and this is not right for her." When he tried to open his mouth to say that Aika wasn't matter to him anymore the doors opened revealing her.

She didn't seem to be angry anymore. She was carrying a bag of medicine and some hot tea.

"Here you go, Orihime-chan. You should drink as many hot liquids you can. I bought some painkillers so you shouldn't be concerned about headaches. Did something happen?" None of the two orange haired would admit, but she was way too different since she had left that they were thinking a bad vibe about.

"Thank you very much for your concern." Orihime was the first one what made the courage to speak. "I'm sorry that I made you to worry and made Kurosaki-kun to take care of me. I'll take my leave."

He wanted to stop the amber haired girl to leave, but Aika put herself between them.

"Feel free to come at us whenever you need something, sweetie." Orihime had just nodded, before she left the room. He was looking annoyed at Aika.

"You shouldn't have done that!" It was the first time when he raised her voice at her, what made her to feel really confused.

"I don't know what you are speaking about." Her act was as good as a professional actress.

"You know very well about what I'm talking about. You have just made Inoue to leave when she wasn't feeling ok." He wasn't eager to go with her act.

"Did I?" She asked so innocent that he would really say more to her. She knew him too well and she stopped going further. "It's just… You are spending so much time with her lately that it makes me fell jealous… It's not like I have something against her, it's just… I want to spend more time with you." Aika lifted herself on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips, but he put his hands on her shoulders stopping her.

"I would really want to believe you." He then exited the room, letting a confused Aika behind.

When Orihime entered in her room she was welcomed by Oma.

"Are you fine?" The brunette asks when she saw her walking on her feet.

"I don't know, Oma. I really don't know. Why is so hard to do the right thing?" The beauty asked pressing her heart.

"Geez… I'm not such a good romance adviser. What is it in the bag you are carrying?" Oma pointed at the medicine bag. After Orihime took a closer look at it, she could see a piece of paper put inside of it.

When she took it and started to read it she remained speechless.

 **"** **Dear Orihime-chan, I officially hate you. I wouldn't take the trouble to write you this, but… It seems that you and Ichigo became really close lately and this annoys me. I will say you this only once so I really hope that your cute little head gets it. If you are getting any closer to him, I will kill him."**

When Orihime finished reading the latter, the bag felt on the floor. From the inside of it there came lots of bullets.

"I knew that something was stinking about her, but coming so far away… I think you need more than ever to let Ichigo go." Even if the amber haired girl knew that her friend was right she couldn't stop her tears.


	6. Chapter 6

…( )( T _ T )( )…

After some hours when Orihime was calm again Oma dragged her in the city, in the place where Chizuru told her that it was held the beauty contest.

"Oma-chan, I'm not feeling right to do this." The amber haired girl protests when Oma signed her as a participant at the contest.

"It's ok. Winning the prize will make you to feel better. It will make you to understand that you are beautiful and every man would feel lucky to have you by your side."

"But…"

"No buts, allowed, just walk on that stage and show everybody what an amazing girl you are." Orihime would protest again if she could, but in the next moment all she could see was a sea of people around her.

"I want to present you the last participant of this contest. Orihime Inoue. Please give her a warm welcome." A woman said through the microphone introducing her. The amber haired girl wanted to run away as fast as she could, but she simply couldn't when she saw that one of the men what was giving the grades was none other than Aizen.

For Oma surprise and Chizuru's too (Chizuru was in the first raw in order to take as many pictures of her beloved Hime) Orihime was walking like a pro model. She had actually stolen all the passer-by looks.

When she finished her walk she was rewarded with much applause.

"It seems that the winner it was already decided, don't you think too, Aizen?" A man with the eyes like a snake says.

"I can't deny the fact that she was impressive, but please don't forget about the other one favorite, Aika Fuwa." The eyes of the amber haired girl grow bigger when she saw Aika walking closer to the jury.

"Thank you for your kind observation, Aizen-sama. I will not protest if you want to make another task in order to everyone to be glad with the winner." Aika says winking to the people. It seemed like she had many fans even in a small village like this.

The sound of the people made Ichigo to see what's going on. He couldn't believe his eyes when he had seen that the 2 women that he loves were rivals at a beauty contest.

"This is a lovely idea, Fuwa-san. How about you and Inoue-san would walk on the stages again and we will decide the winner after the reactions of the public." Aizen said ginning please.

"This is a wonderful idea. I'm going to be the first." The blonde announces before she starts walking. Orihime knew that Aika was used with this sort of things so she was expecting this to be a hard one.

The way Aika was walking on the scene, it made Orihime to understand that Aika's place seemed to be here, but… The amber haired girl has her own reasons why she wants to win this that she can't Aika win.

When Orihime's turn came she gave it all her best. No people around did move or make a sound till the end. It made her to believe that she messed it all, but… she was rewarded by even harder noises.

"It seems that Orihime-chan is the winner." Gin says grinning happy. The truth was that he didn't like Aika. "Come here and take your prize." He announces, while Aizen raises himself.

"No, thank you. I'm out." Her decision produced many reactions, Aizen was the only one what started to laugh. Aika did something out of her style pushing Orihime out of the stage. Her eyes were wet, shocking the younger one.

"You really like to play with everything, to make it all yours. You don't understand how hard are people working to win a competition like this and you did what? You are only saying that you don't want the prize and walk away. Do you think I can bear that?" Aizen's voice cut her off.

"This is enough. I don't agree the rough attitude with women." Aika wanted to say something to protest, but… Ichigo went to help Orihime.

"This is the end, Aika. I don't want to see you again." Ichigo said taking Orihime back to the hot spring.

When the amber haired girl opened her eyes it was morning. It was hard to say, but she was again in Ichigo's room. He was staying on balcony with many cans of beer next to him.

She didn't want to think that he couldn't sleep at all, but that should be the truth.

"I'm sorry for what Aika did to you. I promise to you that she will never come closer to you again. I spoke already with Urahara and he decided to fire her from College and team." He says finishing another can of beer and he started another. "It's hard to believe that Aika I know would do such cruel things." From his words Orihime could understand that Ichigo was madder on himself than Aika. He didn't say it aloud, but he was making himself guilty of her change.

She wanted to say something to sooth his pain, but it was useless. She couldn't find some fitting words to describe the fact that whatever had happened with her it wasn't his fault.

"I'm done with gathering my belongings." Aika's voice could be heard from near the door. "I will send someone to gather the other from our apartment, then you will not hear of me." He didn't move an inch hearing her words. "I think this is the last time when we will meet. This is for you, Orihime. I don't hope you to forget me for what did I do for you, but… please read this after I'm gone." Looking for another time at him, gave her the power to leave.

The air was really heavy in the room. Orihime didn't want to let Ichigo alone, nor to disturb him, so she decided to read the letter.

 **"** **Dear, Orihime**

 **I know that you will not believe this, but I'm sorry for what I did to you. I somehow had already known that me and Ichigo aren't going to have a future together, so I think it was just a matter of time till this would happen even if you wouldn't appear in his life.**

 **I don't think you will trust whatever I would say to you, but since Ichigo met you again, he was truly happy, happier that he was with me. It annoys me to say this but… He had always kept inside himself what was really troubling him… I couldn't be the person in front of who he could open himself, like he had probably done to you.**

 **I know you know about me and Aizen, but you kept this a secret, probably for Ichigo's sake. Huh… It's really hard to say all of these to someone, but since I will give up at everything I feel like I should share this.**

 **I love Ichigo, I had always did. He was my savior. I had always tried to make him happy, that was the reason why I was with Aizen till today. The truth was that he wanted to destroy Soul Society. He didn't do it till now because we made a pact. As long as I would keep him "company" he will not touch the team.**

 **I understand now that this was probably the reason why I made Ichigo to feel even far away from me. It wasn't easy to keep lying him about the reasons of my travels, but… I'm not going to regret any of this if he can be safe and happy even if he's not with me.**

 **I don't know what future awaits me, but I will try to not cause you two any problem.**

 **Fuwa Aika"**

"What the hell is the meaning of all of this?" Ichigo asks behind Orihime. He made her to shiver, she couldn't sense his presence at all. Did she was so caught in the letter. "Inoue, what did you know about Aika and Aizen?" His voice was hurt, but his eyes were pleading her to tell him the truth. Orihime bit her lower lip for some seconds, trying to keep it secret, but at the end she consider it would be the best to hear about it now.

"I hear Aika and Aizen doing it in the changing room. I'm sorry for didn't tell this before." He was surprised for some seconds after what he started to laugh. "Kurosaki-kun?" She called him not knowing what's going on.

"I can't believe that I was going to marry with a woman about what seems like I knew nothing at all. I'm wondering if it's something true about her, if the Aika that I fall in love was real or she was just an act…" His words were soaked in so much pain that it made her to cry. Her hands reached for his chest surprising him. "Inoue?"

"It's ok, Kurosaki-kun, I'm here. I'm right here." Her words were strange, but somehow they reached his soul. He had felt so alone for such a long time, that her presence is a blessing even if it came in such a hard moment.

After some time Ichigo's phone started to vibrate. He received a message from Oma, that his students were now at festival. It made him to wake back at reality, it doesn't matter his feelings now. He needs to take care of his class.

"Let's go, Inoue." He invites her moving away from the bed. She knew that it was useless for her to say that it might be better for him to wait a little longer, so she walked next to him.

Although he went to such many things in such a short while it seemed like he was the same. When they exited the building there were so many people that he couldn't see where his students could be.

His arm reached for her waist, putting her closer to him. The amber haired girl wanted to say something, that their closest might interfere with his position as a teacher but she lost herself in his warmth.

"Shit! I can't believe that I can't find them. And why the hell Oma doesn't answer at her phone?" He was so pissed that he wasn't thinking at the people what he was pushing away in his research.

"Maybe they want you to have fun." He stopped his walk hearing her words. Her answer was really strange for him.

"Fun?" He repeats somehow amused. Why would the students be concerned about his feelings?

"Yes. You said at the beginning that you don't consider class trips to be funny, so maybe they are trying to make you have fun." She smiled trying to soothe his worries. "Your students really respect and care about you so I think that must to be it." He starts to laugh, but it was a pained one.

"Tsh… They chose a really bad moment for this." He admits looking at the sky. It wasn't like he wasn't glad to hear that they appreciate him, but the timing was just the worst. He inhaled deeply knowing that he needs to take a decision soon, when his eyes caught a strange sight. "Aren't they Ishida and Tatsuki?" The man pointed at a couple not so far away from them.

"Yes. Are Tatsuki and Ishida dating?" She asks confused at the two display of affection. As far as she had known, she had never seen the 2 together in the College.

"I don't know, I had never heard something about it. If they do this is the best opportunity to make fun of them." He started to green diabolic, like all his problems erased at the sight of them.

"Waaaaa…. Kurosaki-kun…" She says when he starts to drag her again in the crowd.

"Let's go, Inoue!" He started to smile again, making her to feel happy .


	7. Chapter 7

"I did not think I would live to the day when I will see you two dating." Ichigo says, grabbing their shoulders.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm just here to make sure you do not mess with Orihime's heart again. "Tatsuki tries to justify herself, seeing the beautiful not far from them.

The truth was, however, that neither Tatsuki nor Ishida had any idea of why Ichigo and Orihime were here.

Though Ichigo did not even know these details, he knew the brunette too well to realize that everything was a pure invention.

"Okay, okay, I understand, but how are you going to explain THIS ?" Ichigo was amused, pointing to the fact that the two were still holding their hands. The brunette blushes, the she pulls her hand away instantly.

"It's not my fault that this weird thinks that I get lost in this crowd. If you want more explanation, ask him. I've had enough. "Tatsuki starts to put, preoccupying her mouth with a cotton candy that she'd just bought.

"So what's the reason why are you here?" Ichigo asks Ishida this time, who's moving meticulous his glasses.

" Urahara decided to give us a free weekend, considering that neither you nor Inoue would be present, though ... from what I heard the reason is that Yoruichi-san decided to finally agree to date with him. Arisawa-san signed up in a nearby karate competition, and I'm going to a science conference. Since both of us were walking to the same complex, we decided to go together, but ... "Ishida looks threatening at Tatsuki, who is beginning to eat more and more cotton candy just to avoid talking. "Someone could not stop trying all the contests we were passing on, so to avoid a possible delay we decided to hold our hands until we arrived at the destination. Do you want more details? "The dark haired man asks him irritably, but at the same time hurried to reach the conference.

Ichigo sighed loudly. Yeah, it looks like the two of them will stay alone forever. It's not like a miracle could happen that both of them fall in love with each other.

"Can I come to encourage you at competition?" The beautiful woman asks enthusiastically, being the only one focused on Ishida's words.

"Of course. All the tickets were sold, but I'll try to get you a place in the first row so you can see why Ichigo has no chance in my face. "The brunette was delighted to be able to change the direction of the conversation.

"What the hell did you say?" The man falls into the net, the two of them seem to take fire. "Who has no chances vs whom?" The atmosphere is getting hotter, the two gathering a small crowd around them. Ishida pulls Orihime near him.

"Should we not stop them?" She asked the beautiful, seeing that the two were about to start a fight.

"Not. It is clear that Kurosaki is not in a good mood, and Arisawa-san does not miss a chance to fight. This may be the reason why they are friends since the kindergarten. "The man is sighing. It seems he can not have a normal day with his colleagues.

"Wow ... I did not know that Tatsuki-chan and Kurosaki-kun have known for so long." Orihime exclaims, then she buys some sushi from a nearby stall.

"I was surprised when I first learned it too, but it's not that incredible considering the temperament of the two, you can even say they are ideal for each other." Ishida follows Orihime's gesture, the two sitting at a table and waiting for the scandal to end. "Keeping in mind that both you and Kurosaki are here, is it possible that you are on your annual college trip?" The girl nodded. The man looks at her thoughtfully. "Fuwa-san did not accompany Kurosaki?"

Orihime swallowed dry when she heard his question, making her realize how many things had happened during these two days. A strong sentiment of guilt hits her, thinking that if she did not accept the offer, Ichigo and Aika might have gotten together and had a happy life together.

"Is something wrong?" The dark haired man insisted reading the answer on her face.

"Kurosaki-kun and Fuwa-san broke up." His face incremented at the sound of her words.

"That ... explains a lot." He says, putting aside the food in front of him. "Kurosaki and Fuwa-san have always had a complicated relationship , but they have never been able to break up. I still can not understand how a woman like Fuwa was able to make Kurosaki stop being with so many women at the same time , but ... Her loss will be in his favor. "Ishida would have continued the conversation if not Tatsuki and Ichigo would have collapsed in front of them. "Shall I understand that you have solved your problems?" He asked amused .

"Shut up, Ishida." The two said in the same time.

... () (O.o) () ...

After half an hour Ishida and Orihime managed to drag the two to the hotel.

"Damn Ichigo! From your fault I missed the competition and I think I also got three broken ribs. " The brunette rashes while trying to sit comfortably in an armchair.

"As if I care, you are the one who asked her. Urgh ... Have you had to hit so hard on my stomach when it isn't even cured? "Fortunately, however, the atmosphere calms down quickly.

" Ichigo?" Tatsuki screamed at him curiously.

"What the hell do you want now?" Ichigo tries to keep his temper under control, but as usually he fails.

"What did happen ? It's not your style to be so aggressive for nothing. "The man tries to ignore her, but he wakes up with pillow in his face. "Do not you even try." She rashes by gathering a pile of pillows around her and throwing one more in his direction to make her be understood.

"Ok, ok, I understand. I broke up with Aika. Are you happy now? "The answer comes sooner than expected in the form of another pillow in his face. "What the hell, Tatsuki!" She just smirks looking nervous at him.

"Like I will believe that you finally broke up on with that bitch." She wanted to bully him further, but the shattered look on his face made her to believe him. "I can not believe it ... but I 'm so proud of you." Tatsuki suddenly jumps into his arms.

"What the ..." He's trying to say something when he is interrupted by her gesture of stroking his hair.

"I'm proud of you, you had to do this since a looooooong time ago. Seriously now, I can not even figure out what you saw at that bitch. " He turns around immobilizing her underneath him.

"Maybe we had just split up, but that does not mean I feel good to hear you talking her bad." His pleading only makes her laugh, the she's looking at him deep in his eyes.  
"I hope you will make the right choice and be happy." She hurls to look at Orihime. The beauty blushes, and then Ichigo instantly rose over the brunette, rubbing his clothes.

"I do not need the advice of a woman who has not had any relationship." The brunette seems to have been turned on again, but it has ended as fast as it started, falling into Ishida's arms.

"I think we had a day full enough. It would be the best to take your baggage. Do not you have to leave soon? "Ishida asks him looking at the watch. According to the previous years the departure had to be made a quarter of an hour ago.

Ichigo headed to the window, only to see all the students gathered around the bus.

... () (*. 0) () ...

The next day everyone woke up tired, as Ichigo and Ishida quarreled over who to lead the bus at return, given the wounds of Ichigo.

Eventually Ishida was the winner, Ichigo being taken by surprise and hit in the head, making him to be unconscious all the way.

Given that the departure was postponed for one hour, and the three-hour journey, along with the fact that Ichigo's wounds lasted for two more hours, it's no surprise that the beautiful fall asleep on his chest.

"Inoue ..." Ichigo tries to wake her up by shaking her gently after he stops his alarm.

"Mmm ..." It's the only sound she makes, arranging herself comfortably in his arms. At the sight of the angelic expression on her face a smile is impressed on his face, then he whispers that she will delay at Ishida's course. "I'm awake, I'm awake." She rose suddenly, still slightly asleep, making one strap of dress she was wearing to fall, highlighting her pink bra, and her breasts, making Ichigo's nouse to bleed for a shourt while. "Are you kiddi…? "He tries to ask her , but she immediately loses her balance falling with her breasts over his face. "Kurosaki-kun ?"

"Tsh ... You're gonna kill me." He grunted, trying to calm down. He just broke up with Aika, he can not have sex with Orihime just because she is above him and she is now more naked than dressed. It would not be fair to ... "INOUE!" Her name is the only thing that he can say when he senses her wet panties stuck to his member.

A.N. I know it's a long time since I posted updates to stories or stories, but my life was kind of a mess.

My college program was messed up. I needed to stay almost all day at college. I broke up with my last boyfriend with what I was for almost 4 years and I began a new relationship. During the summer and winter vacation I was always gone.

Even in a week since now I have a hard exam I need to face, but… I missed to write too much so that's why I'm here again.

I changed my laptop too, and I lost the next chapters of this story like the other, but I got some new ideas and I will change a little how I wanted the things to develop.

So, I want to say sorry that I was gone for so much and to thank for the people who reviewed the story so far, it's always a pleasure to read your reviews, they really make my day better and they make me smile, as the persons who fav/follow this story so far.

Well, I had some things to say, but I would be really happy if you can review here or pm me what stories you would me to update first, because they are not a few, if they are no reviews or no pms I will continue them in the order of the last review posted or in the orders of views. I'm not really decided yet.

I will try to post at A.N. from now on what story I will update, and what time I estimate the next chapter of the current story, so I will give now a try.

 **The update of this story it will be someday around : 09-14 September**

 **And if they are no reviews or pms about what story to update next I will choose one between : I'm in love with a criminal/ Duties of the past/ Dr Orihime.**

So, this is all for today. I hope you had a great day.

If you're not too busy you can take a look at my new story **Gods know why** and maybe you can help me find summary.

Love you all, ~Justadreamer210.


	8. Chapter 8

"INOUE" He repeated as he saw that the young woman has not moved from her position yet.

"Kurosaki-kun ..." She says she fidgenting. "Do you think it would be bad if ... you know ..." Despite the blur of her words, the lower part of her body was moving, tempting him more and more.

"Inoue ..." He says him with a softly voice this time leaning against the mattress. "I really think I have feelings for you, but I still have for Aika. So it would not be fair to ... "Her lips stick to his making any attempt to protest to fail for the moment.

"Am I really so unappealing that you would not do it with me? Is it because of my body? Maybe ... can my breasts ... be the problem? "Her words arouse him even harder, making him to fall prey to the instinct, pushing her over his member and making her to feel its length.

" Tsh ... Does this make you doubt yourself?" A moan is the only answer that she is capable before his mouth sinks into her skin. Her taste makes him so dependent that his need to breathe had disappeared, leaving only the desire. But her strong moans , "waking him up", making him to increase the distance between them. "Shit. What did I do? "He says in a single breath, trying to temper himself.

"Why did you stop?" She asked, shrinking the distance between them. "I really wanted for so long to be one with you, to be the one who makes you really happy? Is it that so wrong? "Her words were as full of passion as her palm measured his pulse sticking to his heart.

His hand was instinctively placed over her hand as a last barrier that could break them apart until ... he felt her breath. The next second his eyes turned on her face only to confirm his assumption. Orihime was drunk.

"Inoue ... Have you ever drank from the bottle on the refrigerator?"

"Um ... Are you referring somehow to the white bottle?" But her question gives him the desired answer. That bottle was Aika's gift from her last trip, and given that the college trip happened shortly, he forgot to find it a better place. "Is there a problem?"

"Tsh ... Inoue you're drunk right now. I should have expected this. I will change momentarily and I will go to college. You stay here until I get back, I'll talk to the teachers for you. INOUE? "But his calming turns into a scream when her hand touches his member.

"Can we just sit like this for a while?" His palms suddenly move over her shoulders, increasing the distance between them.

"No, Inoue, please, you are not yourself right now and I do not know how much time I can control myself. I do not want to do something to ... "She kissed him again, this time with tears in her eyes.

"Please ... I promise I will not regret it so ..." Her words make his strength disappear as his hands sink into the decolletage of her dress. In less than a minute, her clothes completely disappeared, allowing him to search her body.

He did not know whether it was because of the drink or because of the recent disaster, but her body responded to his every touch. He had not experienced anything so intense despite his long list of adventures.

Was that because of the fact that he had treated her differently from the beginning? As of the first moment she was not just another one for him? Is it because of the fact that she is the only person who knows him so well? Her voice in ecstasy makes him aware that his teeth sank a little too deeply into her throat leaving her a sign that can easily be seen.

He smiles. It does not matter why she is what she is. He will make her feel better. His tongue then continues to draw fine lines on his sign, then it lowers to her breasts. He tightens them and he gently massages them, making her nipples harden.

Without letting her to get used to the new sensation his mouth moves on them making her tremble of pleasure. In spite of the situation, he felt proud to hear his name being said with so much fervour of a being like her.

He stops abruptly, examining every inch of her body before his hand is concerned with her lower lips. She was so wet, her body begging him to merge with his.

Her hands cling to his hand when a finger gets inside her. It hurt her but at the same time it made her want more.

" You need to have a little patience." He tries to calm her down while his member threatens to break the boxers. After he assured himself that she was ready, he tore her panties and he get on top of her. "It will hurt a bit, but try to resist." It was the only warning he told her before his member went completely inside her.

She involuntarily screamed. She knew she it would hurt for the first time, but she did not expect her body to fell like is breaking into small pieces. She does not even know when her eyes are closed, and when she opens it, she can see him above her with a glimpse of a mixture of care, love and guilt.

"I'm fine, you can go on." She tries to reassure him as she smiles as much as possible despite her body tension. He gets closer to her chest, his hand wiping her tears carefully.

"Tsh ... There's no point in lying to me. Just focus on me and the pain will disappear. Trust me. "Finishing what he had to say, his lips grabbed hers in a passionate kiss, while his hands caressed her body.

The pain did not disappear immediately, but with his touch and kisses, she manages to forget it. The only thing she could focus on was his gentleness and the hotness of his breath.

"Inoue ..." His mouth suddenly breaks out of her mouth, making her to forget how to breathe for a moment. "I'll start moving." His words shook her. Did not his member move all the time? Maybe all the pleasure of she felt was just kindness ...

Her thoughts disappeared instantly as he began to move. It still hurt, her intimate area not being used to it, but ... it was a pleasant feeling. She did not know if it was because they were finally one or because his member seemed to touch something inside her, but she was happy.

His movements became faster and faster, making it though magic that her discomfort disappeared. Her mind was so empty, but her gaze did not leave his face for a second.

A few drops of sweat flowed on his face, and the girl could realize that the man was even trying her to be okay. Her palms suddenly caught his face and they stopped him.

"Inoue?" His voice betrayed his worries, which made her to blush even harder and to widen her smiled even more.

"Mmm ... I wanted to thank you ... You are so cute to me, but ... I want to be with you as you are." He started to laugh at her statement. She really does understand him. His hand descends to her intimate area, catching her clitoris and massaging it quickly.

Her moans fill again the room. **"Okay, Inoue.** **That's me."** He thinks.

... () (o * O * o) () ...

 **In the evening**

Orihime wakes up feeling like a bear out of hibernation. She tries to get up but she falls back on her bed, her body weight being too heavy to bear in her current condition.

But she manages to roll to the edge of the bed and get her phone. It was 6 pm and she had a big number of messages and missed calls. She's trying to get up suddenly out of bed, but she's down again, this time on the floor.

She gave up for now to her body, staring at messages. They were generally from her colleagues, apparently Ichigo had informed them that she caught a cold and that was the reason why she could not be present. The phone starts to ring all of sudden, it was Ichigo.

"Hello, Inoue. I'm sorry to announce you so briefly. But you need come to the garage. We'll have a meeting soon, and Urahara insisted on you being present. "She could feel the worry and blame from his voice, but she did not understand why.

"Of course, it's not a problem, Kurosaki-kun. Give me only 15 minutes and I'll be there. "

"Tsh ... I have something else to tell you too." He intervenes before she could end the call. "How do you feel?"

"How do I feel? Hm ... My body feels very heavy and I can not move as I please, but do not worry . I'll be there before you figure it out. "He punches the wall beside him while he's cursing his inability to control himself.

"The key is in the door. You can use my clothes until you get to your apartment. Try to eat some chocolate before you go to the garage. Tsh ... Apparently there is a problem and I have to go. Take care of yourself. "And saying this he suddenly ends the conversation.

Orihime stays for a few seconds in the same position until she understands she is not in her apartment. Right now she was wearing one of Ichigo's chemise. Her lingerie was replaced by a pair of boxers.

Her mind was still in the mist, and she could not remember what had happened last night. She tries to get up slightly on the edge of the bed when she sees a big blood stain on the bed sheet.

Her face is blushing instantly. It's true that her periods were very painful, but that does not mean she was okay to mess up with his bed. Now she understands the attitude of Ichigo, his worry .

Ignoring her body's protests, she quickly takes the sheet, closes the door immediately and puts it in her washing machine. She was not sure if she could save it, but she will try everything in her power.

She's dressing at the speed of light, taking care to not damage his clothes, then she picks up her wallet where it is her garage card then she starts running. She stops at a donut shop in the area, her stomach asking for her food, then resumes her path.

She arrives in 10 minutes to validate her card then she goes down to the meeting place. As soon as she arrives, she is surprised to see Ichigo talking to a blue-haired individual.

"Yo, we have not seen each other for a while, kitty." He greets her, opening his arms to embrace her. The girl accepts his embrace surprising of Ichigo and the others present.

 **A.N. I'm sorry that it took a little longer than I predicted. I will try to make the next update of this story around 18-19 September.**

 **About the next story that I will update : After reading your reviews and pms it was a draw between I'm in love with a criminal and Dr. Orihime so I choose to decide what to update first after the first review.**

 **So talking about I'm in love with a criminal update now, I'm right now at the half of the chapter. If all goes good and if I have time to translate it, I will post it tomorrow.**

 **A little explanation about why I post it before the dead-line that I considered: After I passed the exam I expected to be left alone and to have time to write, but the other 2 days were really messed. My health was poor and I had things to do even if I didn't like it and yesterday… my body started to tremble very hard and my vision got blur and I fell at bed. But for now I'm feeling good and I could write and translate the update today. So that's how it was.**

 **I was very happy to read your reviews as always, they really gave me the power to go on when my life is real mess, so thank you. I hope you will like the update and I'm curious to see what do you think about the new character. Do you have any guess of who it might be or about it's background ?**

 **That's all I had to say. Thank you for your continuous support and love you all.**

 **~Justme210**


End file.
